Christmas
Christmas is the yearly and annual holiday celebrated on December 25 during winter at the end of the year. It has roots in the Snowman Empire, where it was a snow festival. Later it has become a time of caring, gift-giving, and family. Many celebrate Christmas by giving presents to others and setting up Christmas trees in their igloos. It is one of the biggest holidays there is. Penguins also give out Christmas cards to each-other and wish everyone a Happy New Year aswell. History Originally, before the 1900s, this day was known as "King's Day", founded in 405 AD. The tradition started off a long time ago during the 1900s. Somewhere in the 1918s, many penguins celebrated the surrender of the last Naughtzee resistance, and called it "Christmas". The surrender started on December 24th where the Naughtzees surrended. The next day, the Naughtzees gave the Naughtzee hunters gifts, and in return, they recieved a High Penguin feast. The next day, they helped each other clear up the mess and ended the night with a game of boxing (note that boxing was invented by the Terrians). At first, it was not much celebrated the holiday. It was at first only a couple 100, and it was unknown where it all started. At the time, the way they celebrated Christmas was by wearing white & red, giving small presents once in a while & having a town party. After a while in the 1920s, the traditional moved onto the Snowman Empire, but at the same time in Olde Antarctica. The traditions expanded, and penguins started using "Christmas trees" by cutting up trees in the forest, but not decorating them. Nobody bought Christmas trees. Instead, penguins went to the forest and cut up a tree themselves because one, there weren't many shops around, and two, they were expensive in stores. In 1940, the holiday spread to PreTerra, and the traditions grew even more. The tradition of "Christmas cards" came from PreTerra, along with families who lived somewhere else came to another families igloo and met up. More gifts in PreTerra started and "Christmas tree" decorating also grew in PreTerra. When the collapse of the Snowman Empire, Olde Antarctica & PreTerra commenced, the USA and UnitedTerra grew up with traditions. Christmas as a national holiday grew more in participation when gifts started to be handed out in your chimney by Snail Claus. It turns out that the Humans have this holiday too. However, this was only for good penguins; bad penguins got a lump of coal wrapped in cellophane. Today, Christmas is known as the biggest holiday ever. Traditions :Main article: Christmas/Traditions Christmas trees Decorations Gallery File:Christmas_penguins.PNG|Some penguins celebrating Christmas with a tree behind them. File:Christmas another tree.PNG|Christmas tree. File:Christmas candy canes.PNG|Candy canes. File:Christmas holly and snowman.PNG|A holly and a snowman in Club Penguin's Plaza. File:Christmas presents.PNG|Some presents under a tree in Club Penguin's HQ. File:Christmas sleigh.PNG|A sleigh in Club Penguin's Snow Forts with presents. File:Christmas stockings.PNG|Some stockings in Club Penguin. File:Christmas tree again.PNG|Another Christmas tree. File:Christmas tree Plaza.PNG|A bigger Christmas tree. File:Christmas tree.PNG|''Another'' tree. Trivia * The mascot colors for the holiday are mostly green, red & white. * Many more mascot items for the holiday are reindeer's, lights, snowmen, stockings, ribbons & hollies. See also * Hallowe'en * Swissmass Category:Holidays